


Vacuum Bag

by LindsayLian



Category: SMAP
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-19
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-26 00:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16671247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LindsayLian/pseuds/LindsayLian





	Vacuum Bag

“你什么时候再和我上床？”

“很快，亲爱的。”

他无视了我的嘴，给了我一个无聊的颊吻，然后安抚性地揉了一把我的屁股。是的，那只是安抚，他并不打算上我，让我因为被压在肮脏的厕所而硬起来的老二显得有些可笑。

当然不，他可是有大事要做呢。

他给了我一个一次性手机，让我交给来找他的人。我知道他一直在惹麻烦，想不到他也有终于惹上麻烦的这一天。

————————————————

“我在找一个人，而且显然你知道我在找谁。”

那个性感的美国女人找到我的时候我差点克制不住我的职业本能。不得不说，她真的很辣。

“我没有为他怀孕，”她气急败坏地指责我盯着她肚子的行为，“放尊重点！”

“那你找他干什么？”我当然知道她不是为了这种小事来找他，我也并不想从她口中知道他们的纠葛。

“听着。”她露出怜悯的眼神“我理解你以为你是他唯一的性伴侣，但事实是不。你知道，我甚至可以找到四个和你同病相怜的人，而且仅仅在这间酒吧里。”

我几乎要笑出来，看起来这个人虽然说着不认识他，却还要装出很了解他的样子。

“That bugger.”我咒骂着，不情愿地交出了那支手机。

她离开的时候我还亲了亲她的手背：“我希望下回你再来这里，理由不是他，而是我。”我到底没有克制住职业本能。她嫌恶地在紧身长裤上擦掉了我的口水，我的同事则更嫌恶地看着我笑够了半个小时。

他是个黑客，优秀但愚蠢的那种。我深知这一点是因为他刚开始追求我的时候他站在我的客厅，对刚下班回家的我摆出了一台电脑，并以取光我的存款为威胁，逼迫我跟他上床。我习惯每个月把这件事情拿到床上给他当睡前读物，直到他把我操到说不出话来。

后来他去做了Spider-Man，或者说一个Vigilante，利用他的技术去惩罚坏人。他帮助的对象很有针对性，给我的理由是“童年阴影”。我装作很心疼的样子安慰他，然后成功地被干了个爽。

而至于我为什么要提到这个“童年阴影”，因为这和接下来的这一系列事件大有关联。

我是从报纸上得知这件事的。上面说他杀害了一名赫赫有名的工程师和保护他的五名警察，偷走了一辆法拉利，绑走了工程师的儿子。报纸把他骂得狗血淋头，说他逃命路上还不忘过豪车瘾。一些见过他的同事跑到我面前酸溜溜地讽刺我。

“黑客真好啊，想开什么车就开什么车。他在你身上花的钱也是这么‘赚’来的吧。”

“架不住有人愿意为我花钱啊。”我搭着女客的肩膀幽幽回应，“店长，开一支Dom peri！”

丑陋的长舌怪们气得跳脚，我却忍不住在想他现在躲到安全的地方没有。

大概是我思念他的同时，他也在思念我。第二天晚上他就出现在了我家的客厅。

“又要‘取光我的存款’吗，Mr. Hacker？”我解开大衣，过去拥抱他。

他痛得发出一声闷哼，下意识推开了我。回过神来又觉得抱歉，才回抱了我，同时把我的手移到了他的腰上。我坚决地给他脱下他的外套，让他转过身去，这才看到他渗血的后背。掀开了他的里衣，狰狞的伤口上打着三个装订用的钉子。

“你还真是不怕死。”我抱着他的腰亲吻了那三颗钉子，“如果那个美国女人能找到我，那警察没准也在监视着我。”

“不会的，他们那么蠢。”

“没有你蠢，至少他们不会往自己的伤口上钉钉子。”

他说要和我做爱，叫我先去把身上的香水味洗干净。我照做了，里三层外三层，甚至用了他最爱的草莓味的润滑剂准备好自己，挂着浴巾走出来却看见他趴在床上打起了呼噜。

我的手还是暖的，这方便了我的行动。顺着他的股缝摸到他柔软的囊袋，挤进他和床单之间的缝隙，抚摸他沉默的性器。他发出舒服的叹息，把身子也翻过来寻求更多的快感。可伤口压在床单上时还是惊醒了他。不过他很能忍，只是把上身拱了起来，肩膀和尾椎还能牢牢地支撑他的身体。

我的手没能作怪太久，他把我压在身下开始了今晚的性爱。我能感受到他的疲惫，也能感受到他的情欲。一遍一遍的顶弄使我尖叫，这听起来并不公平，所以我在他每次顶到前列腺的时候都去触碰那些钉子。前列腺和钉子，好像没有任何联系的两样东西，却变成了一个死循环。

他射进了我的身体里，没有把任何一滴浪费到床单上，然后趴在我的身上和我接吻。

“可惜只能做一次。”我在他耳边说。

“为什么？”我看见他动了动眉毛，“我以为你想。”

我从他的后背摸到了有点黏的液体，然后一股脑抹到了他的脸上：“你要是死了我找谁做爱去？”

“我以为你的人选可以从歌舞伎町排到东京塔？”

“我可不像你，美国女人仅仅在我们店里就能找到四个和我‘同病相怜’的人。”

他大笑。之后给我做了简单的清理之后我们相拥入睡。

凌晨五点，他离开了这里。

————————————————

这回我从电视新闻里看到了他。他开着那辆法拉利出现在了机场，把所有人都耍了一通，然后把海关小黑屋里关着的美国女人带了出来。

社会上莫名其妙地掀起了“黑客热”，甚至出现了他的信徒。年轻的小姑娘们面对记者的采访说出了“因为他是Nakai.M所以他可以做这些事”*这种话。也有人怀疑那个美国女人是他的恋人，所以他把那个女人“救出来”是一件“很浪漫的事”。

同事没有再来嘲讽我，大概也是多亏了最近的女客们也都迷上了“Nakai.M”的缘故。

“我见过那个女人，她希望通过我能联系上N.M，我当时以为他辜负了她。但是看到他为了那个女人那么拼命，我才知道这是一个多么浪漫动人的爱情故事。让我们举杯，敬他们的爱情。”我挤出几滴眼泪添油加醋地说着貌似发生过的事，以哄得女客的欢心，“店长，开一支Dom peri！”

大概是我“诋毁”他的同时，他也在思念我。当天晚上他就出现在了我家的客厅。

“告诉我你身上没有又多出几颗钉子，我现在想抱紧你。”

他朝我摊开双手，我也毫不客气地撞了过去。

“那个美国女人没我那么辣？”

“当然没有。”

我是见过那个女人的，所以才不会相信他的鬼话。作为让我吃醋的惩罚，我踢了踢他的膝盖，让他跪在我的脚上给我口交。

狡猾的男人没有让他的手闲着，而是磨蹭着探进了后穴。

“这回该你来解释了，”他沾到了润滑剂的手指揉捏着臀瓣，“为谁准备的？”

“你猜？猜对了也没有奖励。”我牵着他到床上，自己躺在下面，让他倒转过来趴在上面舔我。瞧我对他多好，仅仅过了几天，他那狰狞的伤口应该还没有好透。

他用手指和舌头让我高潮，我也咽下了他的精液。我们没有做下一步，因为他近乎绝望把脸埋在我的颈侧紧张地颤抖。

“我明天就要回家了，去见我的大哥。”他闷闷地说。

“你好像说过你的大哥自杀了？”

“…有的人活着，但他已经死了。”

“听不懂。”

“听不懂就算了。”

我享受着他无意识向我撒娇的举动，像哄小娃娃一样把他哄入睡。

凌晨五点，他离开了这里。

————————————————

闹剧结束了。

这回我在BBCNews的首页看到了他的故事。他那个继承了父业做了黑帮老大的大哥，联合日本政府骗走了那位工程师的核武器总控软件，并且策划把整件事情嫁祸给我的黑客先生。他在美国女特工，和两个朋友的帮助下，救出了工程师的儿子，毁掉了那个软件，也让那位大哥付出了代价。

那位美国女特工出面作证洗刷他的罪名，工程师的儿子也为此作证，报道的记者推测尽管他大概率会被无罪释放——前提是法庭能够顺利地传讯他——当然这是不可能发生的事情。但事实是，他已经不是通缉犯，没有人会因为这件事情再去追捕他。

我依然为他准备好了自己，也依然在自家的客厅等到了他的归来。

我们迫不及待地拥抱、做爱，明明是前一天才触碰过彼此的身体，倒像是过了好几年未见一样。我看到他的皮肤上有诡异的红痕，下颚上有明显的刀伤。我摩挲着那些伤痕，用眼神询问他。

他没回答，倒是问我：“要不要玩玩真空袋？”

“什么？”

“老实说，抽吸泵运作时那‘呜呜’的声音，比窒息更令人紧张。”

我的心脏突然地抽痛，凑上去吻了吻他的下颚。

“别想，我才不要玩那玩意儿。”

“诶——”

“倒是你，不打算接手你大哥的生意？”

以他的能力和他们看重血统这一点，他要想登上龙头不算什么难事。

“算了吧，我们家有一个玩黑就够了。”

————————————————

小番外：

阿光又来找我了。

“大哥，我的法拉利…”

我扶额。

黑客先生在利用完那辆车之后潇洒地把它开进了东京湾，丝毫不打算顾及那辆车的车主和车主的大哥也就是我的颜面。

“阿光你想想，你大嫂能从整个车库中排除了阿垣的雪铁龙阿慎的宝马阿刚的雪佛兰和小刚的保时捷选中了你的法拉利，是不是也挺厉害的？”  
↑（试图用小弟对大嫂的崇拜解决这件事情的我

“那是大嫂眼光好。”

“那…”

“而大哥就需要为大嫂的好眼光付账。”

我继续扶额。


End file.
